


Captain Canary Prompt: Last Episode

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team just defeated Vandal Savage and Sara wanted to start a new life. Snart was there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary prompt from @myninjasway : Sara and Snart in the last episode
> 
> I do not own LOT, nor its characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Part 1!

“Thank you, all of you. Jonas and my wife are now safe. Vandal Savage is dead–permanently, and the future is restored. Not just 2166, but for many years after that. Just like what I’ve said when I first recruited all of you, you eight are far from being just mere heroes. You are legends.”

Stein, Jax, and Kendra were in tears. Carter kissed Kendra on the forehead, telling her that it is all finished. Ray made a mental note to invite all of them for dinner once a month. He’ll surely miss this team. Even Mick and Snart. He then saw Sara who is not quite as happy as the rest of them.

“Enough with the weepy parts and let’s go home,” said Mick.

“We have a slight problem, though,” Rip silently said.

“Don’t tell me we have another immortal tyrant to kill?”, an irritated drawl coming from Captain Cold.

“No, Mr. Snart. The problem is that I will be dropping you off two months after I recruited you. I hope that’s okay with everyone. We’ll drop off Dr. Palmer and Ms. Lance first, then we go to Central City. Now, Gideon, to Star City 2016.”

* * *

 

Leonard was standing in the hallway of their quarters, watching the team prepare their things for their landing. Rip better pay for their train fares.

All saying their goodbyes to each other, giving them remembrances, exchanging numbers.

One by one, they went past him to go to the common room.

Stein approached him. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Snart. I stood by what I said before. All that you did for this team is nothing short of heroic. See you around Central City.”

Leonard offered to shake his hand but the old man went for a hug.

Jax also said goodbye. He thanked Leonard for teaching him how to steal a wallet. Although he wasn’t planning on using this new skill, he thanked the former crook for imparting with him some of his knowledge. A hug was also given.

Carter and Kendra went to him and wished him well. Carter offered a handshake (which he accepted) while Kendra hugged the the ice-cold man. “Oh, Snart, look at you! Now a hero! You deserve a drink named after you too!” She slipped a piece of paper on his hand and winked as she walked away. It was a list of ingredients and recipe for an icy drink called “Captain Cold”. That made him smile.

“I have our bags, Snart. Ready to go?” Mick asked. He was carrying five bags but he made it seem like no amount of effort was excerted. “You go right ahead.”

Ray then came out of his room and walked towards Snart. “Leonard! Just in case you find yourself in Star City, give Sara and I a call. We’ll show you around, introduce you to our friends.”

“Thanks for the offer, Raymond, but I don’t think your Arrow team will like me. But yes. I will surely call you if I feel like visiting. There’s nothing for me to steal there anyway, aside from the expensive equipments inside Palmer Tech.”

“First of all, no, don’t steal from me. Second, of course there’s a reason for you to visit Star City. Something. Someone.”

Ray walked away with a grin on his face. “What the hell was that, Boy Scout?”

* * *

 

Well, almost everybody passed by him and said their goodbyes, except for…

“Gideon? Sara. Where is she?”

“She’s still in her room, Mr. Snart,” answered the AI.

He walked towards her room and knocked on her door.

“Sara? Open up.”

No response.

“Gideon, open her door, please?”

As the door opened, he saw Sara sitting on her bed, holding the deck of cards that they usually use to play with whenever they have the time.

“Hey, Len.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready? Star City is the first stop…”

“Sit beside me, will you?” Sara’s soft voice surprised Leonard.

“Everything okay, Canary?”, he answered, also with a soft voice that he rarely use.

She handed her the deck of cards that she was holding. Their hands touched but neither of them moved it away. Leonard lets Sara hold his hand, knowing that this isn’t the time to flirt, unlike what the two usually do.

“When you left us for two years–when you fought Chronos–you know I went back to the League of Assassins, right?”

“Yes. Some crazy decision that I don’t understand.”

“Well, I went back because I feel like I don’t belong anywhere else. The only place where I could see myself fitting in is there with my fellow assassins. People who were trained to kill without having second thoughts.”

He held her hand tight. She has been a friend to him and Mick, but not to the extent of them having heart to heart talks. This isn’t Leonard’s thing but it’s Sara. This is Sara. And for some reason, he can’t say no to her.

Leonard replied, “But?”

“But I kept thinking about what Ra’s al Ghul said when he released me from the league. That I’m conflicted. Torn between my ability to kill and my desire to show mercy. Even there, I didn’t fit in.”

She struggled to find her next words so she looked at Leonard. His eyes gazed on hers. Understanding. Caring. Knowing.

Like magic, she found her words in him.

“Being in this mission. Being with you, with all of you…Everything started to make sense. I’ve taken the lives of many, yet I look at how you guys look at me and it feels like the burden I have has been lifted up. Len, you guys make me want to be a better person. This is where I belong. In this ship. With the team. This is where I’m meant to be.”

He understood her completely. It is because he feels exactly the same.

For the first time in a while, Leonard spoke. “Before this trip, I was a criminal. Inside the Waverider and a hundred years from now, I am a legend. I understand you. And I am grateful, too. I’m grateful that you saw right through all the icy cold walls I’ve build around me, and into my core. For believing that I could be a hero. We could be heroes of our own worlds outside this tin can, Sara. We’re not pawns anymore. You have your Green Arrow friends…”

“I can’t, Snart. I love them and I miss them but I need a new start. A new life after being brought back from the dead.”

Silence.

“A new life. Do you think maybe Rip could let me stay? I could help him fly this ship. Look for anomalies in the timeline…”

“Or you could come with me to Central City.”

“What?” Both of them were shocked with what came out of Snart’s mouth. But he has no regrets.

“You need a fresh start, right? Come with me. I have a lair. Well, not as big and fancy as the Arrow Cave we saw on 2046 but it’s a decent one.”

“Len…”

“I could teach you how to pickpockets, if that’s your thing. Roam around museums. Look for expensive-looking paintings,”

“Come on Leonard,” she laughed. He did, too.

“But seriously, Sara. You’re welcome to stay with me. If that’s what you want.”

* * *

 

“Okay, Star City 2016. Dr. Palmer, Sara, are you guys ready?” Rip asked the group.

“Sara’s not here. I haven’t seen her since you announced about going home,” Kendra answered.

“Gideon, where is Miss Lance?”

The AI immediately responded, “Ms. Lance is in her room with Mr. Snart, Captain Hunter. Would you like me to call them?”

“No need, Gideon,” Rip said as he stormed into the quarters.

Knock knock knock

“Miss Lance, open up. Are you even ready? We’re in Star City already. Dr. Palmer is waiting for you.”

As the door opened, he saw Sara and Leonard playing cards on the lady’s bed. Gin. Again. As usual. Just like what they do every single day whenever they have no mission.

“Miss Lance, I’ve told you to get ready! We’re already in Star City and you still haven’t packed your bags yet. Ray is already outside, waiting!”

“Rip, stop trying to distract me,” Sara replied.

“Tell Raymond to go ahead,” said Snart, backing her up.

“What about you, Miss Lance?”

“Drop me off at Central City,” she winked.

* * *

  
Epilogue:

“Bye everyone! I’ll stay in touch, okay? Always check your phones!” Jax exclaimed.

“Jefferson, time to get you back to your mom,” Stein intervened.

“Sara, why did you stop at Central City anyway? Need to visit someone first before returning home?” Kendra asked her.

“Oh no. This is home now.”

Kendra noted that this was Sara’s biggest smile ever since they met.

“Sara, ride’s here. Hop in. We need to buy new pillows for you. I only have three and I use them all.”

“Bye Kendra. I’ll see you!”

Kendra was astounded.

**“SARA IS GONNA LIVE WITH SNART?”**


	2. Last Episode (Part 2)

Apparently, Leonard only calls it a “lair” just for dramatic effect but he is actually staying in his childhood home. Lisa has her own place so he’s living alone. As Leonard was parking the car, Sara stared at the house that he calls his lair. Not bad. She could get used to this.

The house clearly looks like it hasn’t seen light for months, which makes sense because they’ve been away for more than six months. Blueprints of buildings are all over the coffee table. Beer cans are all over the kitchen counter. This clearly looks like more of a man cave than a house.

“I sleep in the master’s bedroom,” Leonard said as he brings in Sara’s bags. “You can sleep in my old room if you like. Well, your bags are there already. I’d offer you Lisa’s old room but it’s too pink for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you okay with this?”

“It clearly needs some cleaning, Snart. Let’s start. Get me a trashbag.”

 

They spent an hour cleaning the living room and the kitchen alone. Those are the only places with clutter. The rest of the house is in good shape. Apparently, he was planning a heist before Rip came and invited them for the mission, which could explain the blueprints and the beer cans.

After cleaning, she finally decided to check her new room and change clothes.

“Well, someone’s a Star Wars fanatic.” Leonard could hear her from his room.

“Don’t touch the Millennium Falcon, assassin.”

“I won’t, Han Solo.”

He chuckled. Han is his favorite character.

 

Leonard wasn’t used to having somebody in his house aside from Mick and Lisa. He pretends that having her around is no big deal but he is actually very nervous about it. He’s afraid that he might do something to make her pack her bags and leave. It wasn’t on his plan prior to finishing the mission to ask her to stay with him but here they are. He just has to make this work.

Later that evening while they were having dinner, Sara said out of the blue: “I need to find a job.”

“What for?”

“Well, I’m not gonna stay here and do nothing while you pay for the food and electricity and all this.”

They looked at each other and a thought occurred to both of them. It’s their first evening together and they already sound like a newly married couple. This made both of them laugh.

“Finding a job isn’t necessary. Being a brilliant crook made me rich. I’ll leave you with money. Buy whatever you need.”

Sara furrowed her eyebrows and asked, “You trust me with your money?”

To which Leonard replied, “Well you just moved in with me so, yeah. Also, here’s a key.”

He reached for the pocket behind his pants and grabbed a spare key and gave it to Sara.

“Don’t lose this.” She nodded.

“I should get going. I have to meet a buyer.”

“Already??”, she sounded perplexed by the idea of him going into danger. “We just arrived in 2016, Snart.”

“Yes, and I’ve already made contacts the moment we landed. Don’t wait up.”

He headed straight for the door. Sara had the urge to follow him and watch his back but she knew better not to make him angry. She’s staying at his place and she doesn’t want to get kicked out after one night.

She woke up and found out that Leonard isn’t home. He either left early or he never came back as she was sleeping. For the mean time, she decided to clean some more, hoping that her efforts could at least repay Leonard letting her stay.

As she was cleaning, she found a credit card on top of the cabinet in her new room with a note attached to it which read: “Buy what you need. Don’t splurge. Don’t steal from me. I worked hard for that. Password is 0 + my height in centimetres. I hope you’ve been paying attention to me for the past months we’ve bonded on the Waverider.” Instead of signing the letter off with his name, he drew a snowflake. She smirked after reading the note. She checked the name of the cardholder and alas, it was a different name. Of course.

 

* * *

 

Leonard came back late in the afternoon to his house smelling like lavender.

“Sara? What did you do?”

She was only in her bath robe, fresh out of the shower. She’s holding a towel on her hands as she was drying her hair. “I made it homey, you idiot.”

“You bought grocery. I never did that.” He noticed the paper bags lined up on the kitchen counter.

“I’ve decided that you’ve had enough with Chinese take-outs,” she said as she entered his old room—now hers.

A home-cooked dinner would be nice. It’s been a while since he actually cooked for himself, or for someone. He decided that having Sara around was a good idea.

“So,” he started, “you used the credit card.”

“Mhm. 0185.”

“I knew you were taking notes,” Leonard said. He paused for three seconds as he sees Sara step out of the room wearing a cocktail dress.

She snapped him out of his bubble.

“Snart, go change. We’re going out.”

“And where do you suggest we go?”

“Call Mick. We’re trashing a bar.”

 

* * *

 

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

The Legends are having a reunion at Professor Stein’s place. They’ve been contacting each other through calls or texts regularly but this would be the first time that they’d get together again. They even invited Rip to come and join them.

Clarissa, Stein’s wife, was bringing them tea and coffee when Kendra noticed that Sara wasn’t there yet.

“Do you guys know what time Sara is arriving?” They shook their heads.

“Ray, didn’t you plan on going together? You should’ve picked her up,” Stein said.

“Well, I would if I could but I haven’t seen her in Star City ever since the mission ended.”

 

Jax spotted Mick walking towards them. “Hey Mick! Nice to see you! Where’s Snart?”

All of them were now facing the reformed arsonist who is seen without his partner.

“He’s on his way. Had a problem at his lovely home,” Mick said sarcastically, putting emphasis on “lovely”.

 

As they were catching up, listening to each others’ stories, a car arrived in front of Stein’s place and was already parking. As the car stopped, they saw Sara and Snart step out of the vehicle, walking towards the group, hand in hand.

The group was too shocked to react.

 

“What took you so long?” It was Rip who broke the silence.

Leonard looked at Sara and said, “Sara forgot to unplug the coffee maker. Again. For the fifth time. We had to go back and check whether or not our house is burning,” he said with his usual drawl.

The team: “OUR HOUSE”???

“Oh, don’t overreact, Honey. This was just the third time.”

The team: “HONEY”???


End file.
